


Snow Days

by concavepointdexter



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Snow Day, crossposted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concavepointdexter/pseuds/concavepointdexter
Summary: Virgil and Patton get into some fluffy winter fun. PURE FLUFF!!!





	Snow Days

The house seemed cold, but only because of the winter wonderland that had snuggled around it. Patton’s shrieks were heard almost immediately, “It’s snowing!” Now, it didn’t snow very often in Florida, but for once, it had, and the world looked like a scene out of a romantic comedy. Patton quickly bundles up, and places a fluffy snowman hat on top of his head, and heads out to the snow-covered yard. After a while, he begins to make a pile of snowballs, and one by one, throws them at the window. Eventually, absolutely done with this foolishness, Anxiety sticks his head out. “What in the —”

TWACK!!! A snowball squarely hits him in the face. Patton bursts into laughter, “Hey, sweetheart. I was trying to get your attention. You want to come out here and play with me?”

Virgil rolls his eyes, and begins to say no, but Patton’s puppy-dog eyes make him reconsider. “Okay, fine. Let me get changed.”

Soon enough, Virgil came out, resembling an emo penguin, waddling in all black. Patton plows into him, and they tumble into a nearby snowdrift. Laughing, the father figure leaps up, and pulls his boyfriend along with him. They continue the snowball fight that he had begun earlier, thoroughly cold, but enjoying the sentiment. One could’ve sworn that Anxiety smiled a time, or three.

Eventually, though, the cold got to them, and Patton lost all feeling in his fingers. The two of them went rushing into the house, climbing over each other to make hot cocoa and marshmallows.

Patton found the marshmallows first, throwing them into his mouth, smiling at the sugar rush. Turning to his boyfriend, he sneaks his cold hands onto the neck of the unsuspecting Virgil. “Aaah, dad, that is really cold. Don’t do that.” He almost snarls, his eyes squinting at the taller man.

Giggling slightly, Patton swallows another marshmallow, and leaning over to his boyfriend, promptly kisses him gently. Virgil grabs both cups of hot chocolate, and leads them over to the couch. Patton curls into him, and they sip on their hot cocoa, lazily kissing. Patton puts on some b-rated Christmas romance movie, and they lay there for the rest of the day.

Patton soon falls asleep, as usual, and he whispers, “Thank you for spending this snow day with me.”

He’s already asleep, so he doesn’t hear Virgil say, “Anytime, my love.” But it doesn’t matter, he already knows.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fluffy Moxiety! And snow! I love snow, ish. We got some here, but it didn’t really stick, but this little bubble popped into my head. Hope you liked it. Kate


End file.
